Blocks of various shapes, sizes and materials are commonly used in a variety of construction applications. Such blocks include pre-cast concrete blocks used in the construction of, inter alia, building foundations, interior walls, exterior walls, retaining walls, and the like, and pre-formed glass blocks used to construct, inter alia, partially opaque windows, walls, and the like.
In addition to providing structural support, such blocks may be used in applications where the finished structure is desired to have some degree of aesthetic character and/or decorative appeal. While current construction blocks may be pre-cast and/or pre-formed with decorative features or other ornamentation, there is no provision for varying such pre-cast and/or pre-formed feature or ornamentation once the block is constructed. As such, there is a need for a block with decorative features and/or ornamentation which can be readily customized to the aesthetic and/or decorative needs of an end user while maintaining or enhancing the structural integrity of the block.